


Kick Them Out

by laadychat



Series: when sab's bored [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Their friends didn't know what they were to each other. And it was exhilarating, sneaking around, hiding this from them.But Katara wanted Zuko alone and kicked her friends out of her apartment.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when sab's bored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Kick Them Out

" _Fuck-_ " 

A hand covered her mouth and she tipped her head back against the wall. All she could feel was him; his body pressed against her, his breath hitting her ear as he whispered all the things he wanted to do to her, just _him_. 

She scrambled to grip his shoulder, her nails digging into the skin as his free hand dipped between her legs. 

"So wet, so good for me," he growled, biting down on her ear and _fuck_ , she could feel herself coming undone. 

She wanted to whimper, to say his name, to beg him for _more_ but the hand on her lips prevented her. And she knew she had to be quiet, that she couldn't make a sound, but when Zuko's fingers slipped into her, filling her, she couldn't care less at the moment. 

"When they leave, I'm going to fuck you so hard," he muttered and Katara wanted nothing else at the moment. "Wanna hear all those pretty sounds from your pretty little mouth." 

_Just fuck me,_ she wanted to scream but then he changed his angle and brushed over her clit, and all thoughts slipped her mind. Hands slipping into his hair, she tugged, hard, wanting to feel his mouth against her, wanting to feel _him_. 

"Look at you, so _needy_ , so _perfect._ Just for me."

Whining, her grip tightened as she felt the build of warmth, feeling it crawl up her spine, wrecking her. 

"I'm gonna let go of that mouth or yours. Keep your voice down for me, baby girl." 

Through the haze of her impending orgasm, she felt herself nod, wanting to be showered with more of his filthy praises. 

He didn't disappoint, his words searing through her. "Such a good girl, so perfect, so _good_ . Always doing what I say- wanna keep you forever, _fuck_." 

"Zuko," she couldn't help whimpering, feeling herself about to tip. " _Zu-_ " 

He kissed her, hard, bruising, and the free hand rested on her neck. 

"You gonna cum for me like the good girl you are? Yeah, you will, won't you?" his vice dropped, blanketing over her as his hand tightened. 

It was all she needed to be pushed over the edge, her orgasm violently wrecking her, his lips swallowing her cries. 

He coaxed her through it, muttering sweet words against her skin in between peppered kisses. Slumping against him, she rested her head against his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath. 

"You did so well, listened so well," he pressed his lips against her forehead before leaning down to gather her in his arms. 

Letting him move her, she hummed, content in staying in his arms. But when she heard the loud shout from the living room, she knew that had to leave her room eventually. 

"Is it too rude to kick them out already?" She grumbled, stretching out on the bed as Zuko cleaned her up. 

"You'd have to explain why I would be staying then," he chuckled, helping her back into her clothes. 

"Imagine the scandal," she snorted, tugging him closer when he was done. 

Their friends had no idea of their relationship. It started off as just fucking, a little fun fling and it was exhilarating. And lately, they've been doing this; falling apart in each other's arm secretly, while the others were unaware. 

"There will be one if we don't get back," were his words, but he was kissing down her neck, his knees planted on either sides of her. 

"I did look pretty torn apart over my homework." She breathed, her eyes fluttering close at his wandering hands. 

"Such an actrees," he laughed, the sound vibrating against her. The retort on her tongue morphed into a soft moan. 

Already breathless, she tugged at his pants, desire blazing in her again. "I think they bought it, don't you think?" 

She flashed him an innocent smile before slipping her hand in it, palming his already cock. "I don't think they'll expect us for a bit," she dropped her voice, looking up at him through her lashes. 

He groaned, letting out a string of curses, causing shivers to run through her. 

"We're kicking them out. And then," he dragged his lips across her chin, his warm breath hitting her ear. "I'm going to properly fuck you." 

And maybe they received some questioning looks but she was alone in her apartment with Zuko, just like how she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> start of a series I'll update when I'm bored


End file.
